


The properties of electricity

by luna_laufeyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_laufeyson/pseuds/luna_laufeyson
Summary: An idea I started playing with a few years ago





	The properties of electricity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

"FRED!!"  
The frantic scream echoed through the near empty hallways of the building.  
"GEORGE!" the voice continued. "YOU LITTLE-"  
Screams continued to echo throughout the building, raising in pitch as the insults got more specific and vulgar.  
In one of the rooms, a man swathed in green silk sheets sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, unable to ignore Draco's cries of horror any longer.  
"Alright, what happened."  
NowAsked one voice from the left side of his bed. His head whipped in the direction of the voice. When he saw the fuzzy outline of one teen, his brain vaguely registered that something was missing.  
"Now, what exactly have you idiots done this time?"  
Loki was not a morning person, and a grumpy Loki before coffee never ended well.  
"Well see Loki-chan-"  
"Gred and me here may have-"  
"Sorta raided the science cupboards last time we had a lesson-"  
"And used them to supplement the potions in the book we found-"  
"And managed to make Draco's hair both the colour-"  
"And texture-"  
"Of vomit!" both finished cheerfully.  
Loki closed his eyes, letting his head fall back and thump against his headboard as he released a sigh through his nose.  
Dear Odin... He could already imagine the chaos that would come from this.  
The twins exchanged glances and began to gracefully back away from Loki towards the door of the dorm.  
"And what with last night being absolutely dead quiet-"  
"We were quite bored you see and so-"  
They were both quite close to the door now, still edging slowly away whilst watching Loki through their famous Shit Eating Grins that had gotten them out of innumerable cases of trouble.  
"-we managed to also "  
The twins turned and fled down the hallway before Loki could hit them with any hexes, sparks of painful looking yellow light chasing briskly after them and both managing to dodge other people that were up early.  
Back in his room, Loki calmly got up and dressed.


End file.
